Sweet Dreams
by wootah
Summary: Draco shares a tender moment with his daughter.


**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me blah blah blah (I get so tired of writing these)**

**Just something that popped in my head! As you can tell, I love Draco, and daddy!Draco makes my heart melt. Enjoy! :)**

Sweet Dreams

The chime resounding from the huge grandfather clock as the hand struck twelve echoed off of the walls in the parlor of Malfoy Manor, and it's only awakened resident, Draco Malfoy, was settling himself on the couch with a butterbeer and the Daily Prophet. Insomnia had become all too common for him since the end of the war, he often awoke in the middle of the night in a cold sweat, shaking from fear. He felt it was embarrassing to admit (suffering from nightmares was so... childish) but Astoria always assured him that it's nothing to be ashamed of and held him until he fell back to sleep. Tonight was no exception. However, tonight he decided to try a different method to calm himself, as he always felt a twinge of guilt when he disturbed Astoria. His heart went out to her, having to deal with two young children without the aid of a nanny every day must have been tiring, so he decided to let her sleep.

_"Hero Auror Potter catches another dark wizard - full story inside" _the headline screamed. Accompanied with it was a picture of Potter and his heavily pregnant wife Ginny (or weasel as Draco liked to call her) with his arm around her, the both of them laughing into the camera, looking utterly besotted with each other. It made him sick. Although he didn't hate Potter as much as he used to, the way he was plastered all over newspapers all the time really grated on him. Pulling him out of his train of thought, Draco whipped his head to the ceiling as he heard a strangled cry from upstairs.

Settling his butterbeer and paper down, Draco made his way to the first floor of the manor, his feet automatically guiding him as he knew where the source of the cry came from. He reached a large, oak door with the name _'Cassiopeia' _ engraved into the dark wooden frame. Grabbing the brass doorknob and pushing it open, he moved to the other side of the lilac and silver coloured room, to a white cot in which lay his crying four month old daughter, her little face going bright red from her sobs.

"Hey now, sh," he cooed, gently picking his daughter up and rocking her in his arms. Draco had assumed she was hungry, but after going downstairs and trying to feed her with the breast milk that Astoria had left in the fridge, the crying had still not subsided. He checked her diaper, which was clean. He was truly at a loss of what to do. This father business had not come easy to him, Astoria was usually the one who took charge in trying to calm a crying baby.

_What would Astoria do?_ Draco thought to himself. He knew her well enough by now, he'd married the woman for Merlin's sake! He decided that he had no other choice but to just sit down and try and calm Cassiopeia by himself. He pulled the wailing child to his chest, so her head was resting on his shoulder. He stroked her wispy blonde hair gently and hummed a French lullaby that his mother used to sing to him when he was unsettled. He was never one to get too soppy, but Draco had to admit the rush of love that was coursing through his veins wasn't imaginary. This happiness wasn't brought on by the misfortune of others like it used to, this was pure fatherly _love_, and it was the best feeling in the world. Cassiopeia had clearly picked up on this as well, and the baby was now sleeping peacefully in his arms, occasionally making a whimpering sound that made Draco's heart melt.

"Looks like you're getting the hang of this," a smiling Astoria said, as she stood in the doorway.

"How long have you been standing there?" he retorted, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Long enough," she smiled and walked over to him, taking the sleeping child from him and placing her back in her cot, after pressing a kiss to her daughter's forehead. She then turned to Draco. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him lovingly and rested her head on his chest.

For once in his life, Draco felt simply at peace.

**How soppy was this? Anyway, if you liked it (or want to give me some con-crit) please review! Sorry it's short... I'm trying to write longer pieces as of now.**


End file.
